Padfoots Daughter
by Singingalone
Summary: It's been a year since Sirius died. Remus Lupin finds out some unknown info, Padfoot has a daughter and her name is Andrea.1st fic so please review!ABHP, HGDM
1. The Secret

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own most of these names except for Scarlet and Andrea the rest belong to J.K. Rowling are not me!_

**Padfoot's Daughter**

By singingcowgirl

**Chapter 1:** _the secret_

It has been a year since Sirius Black's (a.k.a. Padfoot) death at the Ministry Of Magic. Remus Lupin remembered that fateful night like it was yesterday instead of a year. Shaking the painful memory of that night Lupin snapped back into reality at the Grimmauld Place looking through his dead friends untidy belongings of parchment, quills, candy, pictures, and a very interesting letter:

Dear Sirius:

I know that you must hate me for leaving you and not always telling you why. So I will start know! Do you remember when I left that day? You see I didn't really leave alone because I left pregnant. You see I left you because I was scared with Voldomort still at large and I didn't want our child to bee in danger, also because I didn't think you wanted the responsibility.

Yet now that I think about it I was wrong for leaving you and thinking those things so I will tell you about our child. Born in New York, America, with you're eyes and personality our daughter looks more like me then you except for she has you're black dog eyes and feisty personality. Andrea Elizabeth Black was born on the first of July. So now you know about your beautiful daughter who wishes to meet you and yes you are aloud to come for a visit or two.

With love,

Scarlet C. Johnson

What? Remus thought to himself as he reread the letter, Sirius a father how absurd! Why didn't he tell me, why didn't he tell anyone? Looking at the date of the letter he realized that Sirius's daughter was only a couple months older but yet the same age, then looking at the date of the letter he saw why he never told anyone. The letter had been sent just two days before Voldomort killed Lily and James Potter and leaving Harry parentless!

"Amazing, absolutely amazing!" Lupin said out loud, "I never would have guessed that Sirius had fallen in love with Scarlet Johnson of all people, but now that I think about it other then Lily Scarlet was the most beautiful girl in school."

"Not to mention she was fun to be around" Lupin said remembering the good old days when his two best friends were alive and before any of them were killed or became traitors! Remembering how his once dear friend Peter Petigrew turned the Potters into Lord Voldomort, and framing Sirius with murder!

Now he was angry at peter for every thing he had done, almost forgetting about Padfoot's daughter until he saw a picture hidden on the desk. Yet this was no ordinary picture this was a picture of Sirius and a beautiful little girl that resembles Scarlet except for the eyes and hair, waving and smiling. So this is Andrea he thought she looks so much like Sirius and also like her mother, who was not in the picture.

"I have to tell Harry and Dumbledor," he said while rushing to a cage were a pitch black owl was resting

"Wake up Nightwing, I have a job for you", he said to the bird as he opened the cage. Without a sound the dark owl flew out of his cage and onto the desk nearby. Not noticing the owl Lupin grabbed a blank piece of parchment and began writing a letter to Dumbledor.

**Dear Dumbledor:**

**As I was going through Sirius's things I found the most astounding letter it said that Sirius has a daughter and that she is lives America, it also said that she is the same age as Harry. I will send you more information as soon as I can but for right now I shall give you the letter and picture I found until I can floo to Hogwarts to discuss this matter.**

**From:**

**Ramus J. Lupin** Rolling up the letter and tying it to Nightwings legs while saying to the bird "Now Nightwing make sure this gets to Dumbledor and only Dumbledor"! With that said the bird flew out of the window to Hogwarts. 

"On no I forgot today is the new year feast meaning Harry and all of Hogwarts students will bee there" Lupin said out loud before aparting with a _pop_ into Hogmeade. Landing in front of the entrance to hogwarts.

**A/N:**

**Ok this is my first fic so go easy on me I'll have the other chapters done soon**


	2. Finding

**Disclaimer**_:I don't own all of these names except for Scarlet and Andrea the rest belong to J.K. Rowling not me!_

Padfoots Daughter 

**Chapter 2: **_Finding_

"I can't believe that Sirius didn't tell any one" Lupin said in a distressed voice to Dumbledor. While pacing in the headmasters

"He probably had his reasons," Dumbledor said in a calm voice, while looking at the letter and picture of Sirius and his daughter.

"What are we going to do?" asked Lupin in a distressed manner.

"First we will find Scarlet and her daughter, and speak to them."

"Second we will discuss Andrea coming to finish school at Hogwarts were it is safe."

"Then after everything is settled we will tell Harry about Sirius's daughter." Stated Dumbledor.

"I agree, but how will we find them they could be any were in the States!" questioned Lupin.

"I shall owl Miss Scarlet and explain that I would like to come and visit her along with meet her charming daughter." Exclaimed Dumbledor. "Brilliant I never would have thought of some thing so simple, you truly are amazing Headmaster!" Joy filled Lupin's voice while Dumbledor smiled with modesty.

"Well I should be off, I will owl you as soon as Miss Scarlet Johnson has given me an answer." Said Dumbledor calm as ever.

"Yes, well I should be going lots to do well good bye headmaster." Waved Lupin and with out another word Remus Lupin Apparted (A/N: not sure if I spelt it right) to the Black's manor to go through more of his dead friends belongings. Leaving Headmaster Albus Dumbledor to return to work.

**Miss Scarlet Johnson's P.O.V.**

It was a happy cool day in New York city, New York. Yet Scarlet C. Johnson didn't feel happy, she missed her dead love Sirius Black, the only things she had to remember him by were pictures, letters, and of course their daughter Andrea. Looking out her bedroom window at her daughter flying around on her broomstick in their yard. Like her father young Andrea E. Johnson Black acted more like her father every day, with pranks, jokes, gags, and getting into tons of trouble! Yet there was one thing that Andrea inherited from her father was to transform into a beautiful black dog! Every time her daughter transformed Scarlet would cry her eyes out remembering her lost love.

Then snapping back into reality miss Scarlet realized she wasn't alone, there sitting on the window frame was a familiar owl, she new who the owl belonged to, Albus Dumbledor!

**Dear Miss Scarlet C. Johnson:**

**It has come to my attention that you have a daughter whose father happens to be our deceased Sirius Black. I know you must be wondering how I found out but we will not discuss that now. I would like to talk to you about your daughter finishing her schooling at Hogwarts I know for a fact that Sirius would have wanted her to so I am asking you if I can come and speak with you about the matter. Owl me as soon as you can, you know were to find me.**

**Yours truly,**

**Albus Dumbledor**

Staring in shock at the letter Scarlet didn't hear her beautiful 15year old daughter come into her room until she spoke!

"Hey mom what's the matter? You look like you're about to die!"

"Mom? Earth to mom, are you ok?" asked Andrea

"Huh, oh yes I just got a very surprising letter, it's from the headmaster of Hogwarts, he wants you to come to Hogwarts for the rest of your schooling"

"He said your father would have wanted you to go, plus he wants to meet you!" Miss Scarlet said to her daughter while still looking at the letter.

"Cool, I'd love to go to dads and yours old school, it'd me an adventure"

"Plus I'd get to meet Harry Potter and all of those people dad use to talk nonstop about!" Exclaimed Andrea with a smile on her face!

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt but we would have to buy you all new books and robes, I doubt they'd allow you to were jeans and a tank top or what ever you want but fine." "I'll owl dumbledor to come over as soon as possible." Said Scarlet to her daughter. "Why don't you just floo and arrange a time to meet?" Asked Andrea

"Oh fine" she said while walking over to their fire place, grabbing a handful of floo powder throwing it into the fire place were green flames appeared, stepping in and saying "Hogwarts, headmasters office!"

Then after a while she arrived at her destination seeing the headmaster staring at her with a smile from behind his desk.

"Nice to see you again Miss Johnson, But I do believe I have forgotten my manners please have a seat." " Now how may I help you?" said Dumbledor in a polite manner.

"I'm here to arrange a meeting to discuss me daughter coming to Hogwarts and for you and Remus Lupin to meet her." She stated

"Ah so your daughter has decided to come to Hogwarts, and I'm amazed that you knew Remus was the one who found out about your daughter!"

"We'll Remus always had a nach for finding out information no one else could, oh mow I'm getting off the subject, but yes my daughter and I have decided that it is all right for her to come to Hogwarts." Scarlet said with frustration.

"Well how about tomorrow at four o'clock?" ask the headmaster

"That will be just fine, well I'll see you tomorrow, and if you wish you can bring Remus, thank you for seeing me goodbye." and she floo'd back home.


	3. Authors note

**Authors note**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated yet I've just been extremely busy plus I 'm too lazy to type it up! If any one looks at my reviews I don't know whom the lunitic Emm is! (P.S. please don't kill me em!) I will add the next chapters as soon as possible!**


	4. Train Ride

Train Ride

By skoolsucks

A/N: sorry that I haven't updated lately but I have been extremely busy with school, training my horse's, working, showing my horse's, 4H, Hippology, horse judging, and illness. Please review:)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Last time:_**

_"Nice to see you again Miss Johnson, But I do believe I have forgotten my manners please have a seat." " Now how may I help you?" said Dumbledor in a polite manner._

_"I'm here to arrange a meeting to discuss me daughter coming to Hogwarts and for you and Remus Lupin to meet her." She stated_

_"Ah so your daughter has decided to come to Hogwarts, and I'm amazed that you knew Remus was the one who found out about your daughter!"_

_"We'll Remus always had a nach for finding out information no one else could, oh now I'm getting off the subject, but yes my daughter and I have decided that it is all right for her to come to Hogwarts." Scarlet said with frustration._

_"Well how about tomorrow at four o'clock?" ask the headmaster_

_"That will be just fine, well I'll see you tomorrow, and if you wish you can bring Remus, thank you for seeing me goodbye." and she floo'd back home._

_**Chapter 3:**_

A girl with silky strawberry blond hair and blue eyes as dark as the night sky sat in a compartment wishing that her nightmare of a life would end. She has had to deal with the loss of some one dear to her that she barely even knew. Yet that person was her father "Sirius Black ", the name made her heart fill with sadness. The girl reached into the silver purse that lay beside her and took out a picture of a man with wild, long, curly pitch-black hair standing next to a woman identical to her waving.

The picture was of her mother and father on their honeymoon in Paris. She had been at her aunts when they had gone. When they came back from their trip her father was called back to the order of phoenix right away.

She never saw her father again except for at his funeral. Which wasn't as grand as it should have been. Her mother would not allow her to tell any one who she was, or how she knew Sirius Black!

Then all of a sudden a boy with crazy jet-black hair and emerald eyes, another boy with bright red hair also blue eyes and a girl with silky chocolate brown curly hair and hazel eye's wrenched the compartment door open. Snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, but can we stay here every were else is full." Said the boy with black hair. While trying to catch a glimpse of the picture the girl was holding before she stuffed it back into her purse!

"Sure! It would probably be less nerve racking with some company. I'm Andrea." Said the girl as the trio sat down. The brunette sat down by Andrea, and the boys on the other side.

"I'm Hermione Granger, please to meet you." Said the brunette as Andrea shook her hand.

"I'm Ron Weasly, the dummy." Laughed the red head while the other two began to laugh. Soon Andrea joined them. They laughed for a few more minutes until the black haired boy spoke.

"You never told us your last name." Breathed the boy while sitting back up.

"I'll tell you my last name if you tell me your name." The girl said in a flirtatious voice. Along with sitting up strait to show off not only her designer cloths but her perfect figure as well.

Surprised by this the boy returned the flirt, causing Hermione and Ron to stare at him and then pretend to vomit.

"I'm Harry Potter, so now what's your last name." The boy said expecting Andrea to gawk at him, but was surprised when she didn't! Instead she smiled while looking sad, but then showed happiness.

"I'm Andrea Elizabeth Black, the known daughter of Sirius Black wrongly accused murder." Gleamed Andrea as she smirked at the look on the trio's faces.

"Bloody Hell! How is that possible? Why didn't he tell us? How could he not tell us?" Ron yelled with a stunned look on his face. Which caused Andrea to fall on the floor laughing hysterically.

Then the compartment door opened and a boy with bleach blond hair and steel gray eyes stood in the door way.

"Well if it isn't Pothead, the Weasel and the mudblood!" Smirked the boy who every one in the compartment recognized as Draco Malfoy. He didn't see Andrea get up from the floor.

"What am I invisible or something, and what's with the name calling I've never known you could stoop so low cuz!" Andrea said with a sly grin as she watched the trio stare in shock along with her cousin!

"You know him! Or should I say related to him!" Screamed Ron as he stood up with his face turning crimson red. While Harry, Hermione, and Draco just stared.

"Ron shut up! Yes, he's my cousin; our mothers are twins! Happy now so shut the FUCK UP! Yelled Andrea in annoyance as she continued to be stared at by every one and a now smirking Draco.

"So you and Malfoy are cousins. You two are nothing alike." Stated Harry who had finally come out of shock while Hermione was still speechless.

"I'm amazed, Potter you actually have a brain! Looks like Granger doesn't have the answer for once in her life, now that is priceless" Chuckled Malfoy as he watched both Harry and Ron ready to punch his brains out.

"Draco I suggest if you don't want people to know about your most embarrassing moments I suggest that you run along to your little group of wana bees!" Andrea said with smirk like Malfoy, which caused Malfoy to storm out of the compartment cursing like a mad man.

"I've never seen any one talk to Malfoy like that. How do you do it?" Questioned Hermione who had snapped out of the shock she was in.

"Lots and lots of practice." Stated Andrea as she sat down and began to return to flirting with Harry.

The group talked, laughed, and Harry and Andrea flirted off and on the whole train ride. They were joined off and on by Neville Longbotton, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender brown, and others.

By the end of the train ride everyone knew about some new girl who made Draco Malfoy look like a complete idiot! That wasn't the least of it since she also was hot, a pureblood, and to the guys joy single!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N Sorry for not updating I've already started on the next chapter and I would really appreciate it if you reviewed! I have been extremely bored since my friends decided to egnore my and piss me off so I have had lots of free time on my hands. Thank you! **


	5. Sorting

**_A/N attention please! Ok I want this to be 7th year the last year and dumbledore isn't dead. Sorry it took so long my # net isn't really working! Ok back to story!_**

_Last Time:_

"I've never seen any one talk to Malfoy like that. How do you do it?" Questioned Hermione who had snapped out of the shock she was in.

"Lots and lots of practice." Stated Andrea as she sat down and began to return to flirting with Harry.

The group talked, laughed, and Harry and Andrea flirted off and on the whole train ride. They were joined off and on by Neville Longbotton, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender brown, and others.

By the end of the train ride everyone knew about some new girl who made Draco Malfoy look like a complete idiot! That wasn't the least of it since she also was hot, a pureblood, and to the guys joy single!

_**Now:**_

Chapter 4 The Sorting 

Andrea

'When I first got on the Hogwarts express I'll have to admit I was nervous and scared. Ever since I met Hermione, Ron and Harry I feel welcome and not an outsider! I don't know if it's because they were friends with my dad or that just being around them makes me stop thinking about him (in a good way). Having not even met them I knew so much about them from the stories my dad told me along with the pictures he showed me.

When I first met Harry he wasn't exactly what I thought he would be. He was tall, muscular, had the most dazzling eyes, was sweet and kind and was well totally hot! I mean really how can any girl not love a six-pack!'

Andrea was then awaken from her thoughts when all of a sudden the Great Hall's doors opened and an elderly teacher, who Hermione pointed out to be Griffindors head Professor Mogonigal, came in with about 80 first years behind her mostly all of them looked like they were about to pea there pants! Andrea snickered at this because she thought it looked funny.

The Professor stated that the first years were to come up, sit on the stool, and have the hat placed on their head. Having said that she began to read names from a long piece of parchment that had all of the new students names. 'I wonder how I'm going to get sorted? It better not be embracing!' Andrea thought to herself. Before she knew it Dumbledore had stood up and welcomed the new students, told everyone the forbidden forest was forbidden. 'Dude the name say's forbidden forest. Why would you go in there anyway?' Tuning back into the headmaster's speech she caught the part about certain things banded in the corridors.

"Now I would like to introduce an exchange student all the way from America. She will be spending her sixth and final year at Hogwarts. Now if Miss. Black will please come up here we shall see what house she goes into." The old headmaster said as the twinkle in his eye was gone.

Taking all of the courage she had Andrea stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor head and sat down on the wobble stool.

She jumped as she felt something going through her thoughts and memories.

"So another Black! Thought you would never show. So where should I put you? Definitely not Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Then maybe Slytherin or Gryffindor?" Quizzed the sorting hat as Andrea started to mutter.

"Just put me in Gryffindor already you irritating hat!" Growled Andrea as she tried not to rip the hat to shreds.

"Acquired your families temper I see well I believe that you belong in…

Gryfindor!" Screamed the hat as it was lifted off of the teenage girl's head that ran right back to the place she had been sitting earlier.

"I knew you'd get into Gryfindor you were meant for it! So what do Americans do for fun?" Questioned Harry as he stared into Andrea's almost pitch-black blue eyes.

"Well we play quidditch, go to movies, soccer, ride horse's, talk on the Internet, and just normal stuff, a lot of muggle stuff to!" Exclaimed a happy Andrea as she grabbed tons of potatoes, ham, chicken, duck, and all the good stuff as everyone around her stared. Which cause her to break out in to fits of laughter. Finally she quit laughing and sat back down.

"What I love eating! Plus it all goes away in my quidditch teams practice! Which reminds me have you guys ever heard of the Eagles" Asked Andrea as she took deep breaths trying to not break out laughing again.

"I know them there the best team ever seen. All of there players are our age! Why do you ask?" Questioned Dean Thomas as he tried to hide from Ron's glare.

"Just wondering. There my countries team so I just want to see who knows them. So Dean what do you think of there beaters?" Smirked Andrea as she tried to act innocent.

"Now I know where I have seen you before you're the Eagles beater! No wonder I knew you looked likes the beater." Exclaimed Seamus Finiggan as everyone began to stare in disbelief. Expectably Harry.

At this Andrea shrunk in her seat trying to avoid to stares aimed at her. It took twenty minutes for everyone to quit staring. Well actually Harry was still starring at her with a fantasy look.

Finally he snapped out of it but still looked at Andrea in disbelief.

"Honestly Harry your getting worse then Ron. Close your mouth for goodness sake and quit staring at Andrea it's rude! Oh no I'm sound like my mother." Hollered Hermione as she scolded Harry and Ron about proper etiquette.

At this Andrea and the golden trio plus friends broke out laughing mostly all of them falling over from laughing too hard. Hermione was one of them. The group immediately stopped when the aging Headmaster stood up. The twinkle in his eye's showed a dim twinkle.

"I would now like to introduce out new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. He use to be a student here not to long ago. So now I would like to introduce to you Professor Johnson." Announced Dumbledore as a middle-aged wizard stood up and made only two student's stare in disbelief not to mention shock!

Everyone in the great hall welcomed the new professor except for Draco and Andrea who just sat there enraged at the new professor trying so hard not to yell at him. Unfortunately Harry and Ginny saw Andrea's angry expression.

"Hey what's wrong you look like you're about to perform the killing curse!" Asked Ginny as she watched the students cheering on the new teacher die down.

"The new Professor is my uncle and he's probably here to keep me in my place." Growled Andrea as her face turned back to its normal shade.

Everyone stopped clapping when Dumbledore rose up his hands for silence.

"Now I think is a perfect time to introduce our new heads. This year will be a special year because the sorting hat chose four heads! Our head boys are Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter." The two house's roared with joy. "Now our head Girls are Hermione Granger," Hermione jumped up in glee, "and Andrea Black!"

A soft thud was heard after this and everyone in the Great Hall turned to see. Andrea was out cold!

Before anyone could even flinch Draco Malfoy picked Andrea off the ground and headed to the hospital wing. The only thing people could do was stare in disbelief, because the Malfoy they had come to hat had just done something nice! Yet not for just anyone but a Gryffindor!

**Meanwhile in the Hospital Wing**

"Madame Pomfrey!" (Ok I spell bad so what it doesn't correct this sort of stuff any way!) Yelled Draco Malfoy as he stormed into the Hospital wing with Andrea in his arms. He then walked over to an open cot and laid the girl in his arms gently down as the nurse came charging in followed by the new professor and the headmaster.

"I'll take it from here Mr. Malfoy." Stated the nurse as she stalked over to the cot that Andrea rested on.

"I believe we should get back to the feast before the student start to worry." The Headmaster said as he motioned the two men to the door-leaving Poppy with the new patient.

"But what about Andrea? I need to stay with her!" Exclaimed a worried Malfoy as the headmaster looked confused.

"Your cousin will be fine Draco now I insist that we return to the feast. That is an order!" Commanded the new professor as he gazed down at his young pupil.

"Mr. Malfoy I believe that you should follow your uncles order's now that he's a teacher here. Well shall we?" Dumbledore said as he led the young men to the great hall where everyone was murmuring.

"No need to worry Miss. Black just had a bit of a shock and is only being checked for a concussion." Announced the old headmaster as he took his seat at the heads table.

**Back at the Hospital wing**

"Where am I? What happened and why does my head hurt?" Questioned Andrea as she awoke with Madame Pomprey standing over her.

"Your in the hospital wing because you fainted and bonked your head on the ground." Stated the annoyed nurse as she waved her wand around Andrea's head causing the pain in her head to go away.

"Well your all better you'll be able to go back to the feast but if you have a head ache or feel dizzy come straight here!" Ordered the nurse as she watched the girl get up, thank her, and leave to the Great Hall.


	6. WHAT?

**CHAPTER 5**

**What do you mean we live in the same dorm!**

**By well me!**

* * *

_Last time:_

_**Back at the Hospital wing**_

"_Where am I? What happened and why does my head hurt?" Questioned Andrea as she awoke with Madame Pomprey standing over her._

"_Your in the hospital wing because you fainted and bonked your head on the ground." Stated the annoyed nurse as she waved her wand around Andrea's head causing the pain in her head to go away. _

"_Well your all better you'll be able to go back to the feast but if you have a head ache or feel dizzy come straight here!" Ordered the nurse as she watched the girl get up, thank her, and leave to the Great Hall._

_When she got to the great hall everyone was whispering and looking at her. This made Andrea want to snap at them 'What you looking at?' Once she sat down the stare stopped but that's when she found out what everyone was whispering about._

**Now on word**

"No way is she Sirius Blacks daughter her hair isn't even black!"

"I wonder if Malfoy and her are going out" At this Andrea gagged.

"She is so hot. I wonder how she is in bed."

"Great just what we need a girl like her in hogwarts to steal all of the guys!"

Those and other comments could be heard all around the hall.

"Well now that all of you seem to have had your fill I'll let the perfects escort you too your proper house's. Will the heads please stay behind too?" The headmaster stated as all of the food disappeared and everyone but the heads left.

Both Dumbledore and the new professor walked up to the four seventh years. Draco and Andrea were next to each other while Harry was for some odd reason holding Andrea's hand and Draco was staring at Hermione.

"Now I believe it's time to show you where you'll be staying all year. So if you will follow me. Your duties as heads are patrols, dances, balls, and other events. Also you have permission to go to hogsmeade every weekend unless I say that you can't. Well here we are." Albus stated as the group looked around and there in front of them was a painting of Lily and James Potter, along with Sirius Black himself.

"Well if it isn't my lovely brother in law who's come to spoil the fun! Hey Harry oh and Mione. Andy is that you! Wow! This years going to be better than I thought! Don't you think Prongsy?" The Sirius painting exclaimed as he poked the black haired man who was in a deep discussion with his wife the fiery red haired woman.

"Sirius I'm trying to explain to Lilly that in no way possible Harry's in Slytherin!" Stated the unruly black haired man as he smacked Sirius in the back of the head, and then turned back to his wife who was staring wide-eyed at Harry.

"Hello Siruis, Lilly, James I'd like you to meet our heads. Draco Malfoy." The headmaster announced and then James and Sirius butted in.

"A Malfoy! Albus what are you thinking! Malfoys can't be trusted. All of them are death eaters!" Shouted the two maurderurs with outraged voices.

"Sirius, James, I would appetite it if you didn't make acquisitions against my students and their families. I'm quite surprised by you Sirius after all he is your nephew." Scolded the headmaster.

Harry and Hermione nearly passed out from shock.

"Now without any more interruptions…" Dumbledore said as he took a glance at the two men in the painting. "Our other heads are Harry Potter," Lilly and James Potter gasped at this. "Hermione Granger and Andrea Black"

"Andrea Johnson-Black headmaster," The tall blond professor stated. Andrea and Sirius glared at him.

"Harry you're so handsome, I'm sorry we didn't get to see you grow up. At least your alive dear that's all that matters." Said the Lilly Potter painting.

"Andrea you look so much like your mother thank goodness, I haven't seen you since you were a week old. You and Harry got along so well."

"Wait you got to see my daughter yet I didn't!" Yelled Sirius as Andrea laughed.

"Well do you know what your password will be?" Asked the headmaster as he let the portrait fight.

"How bout 'Fabio?" Andrea asked with a grin gracing her lips.

"Why would we want a stupid password like that?" Draco Malfoy asked.

"Well it's that or Gryfindore rules," Stated Andrea as Draco's face changed from disgusted to outraged then content.

"Fabio it is than." Mumbled Draco as he glared at the now happy bouncing blond girl next to him.

The four seventh years walked into the corridor behind the painting and into a dorm similar to the Gryfindore common room only instead of red and gold it was all of the house colors pulled together into a perfect color scheme. Along with the usual tables, chairs, sofas, and fires there was a small kitchen, a library almost of bookshelves, and a door leading select gender prefect like bathrooms.

"Amazing." Hermione and Harry grasped as they gazed around the room.

"I've seen better." Andrea stated in a sad tone as she walked up the staircase and into a room with her name on the door.

"My manor is much better than this dump." Malfoy sneered as he sauntered up the stairs and into his room.

Slowly while checking out their new common room Harry and Hermione walked into their room with out noticing the pattern. (Draco-Hermione and Andrea-Harry)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly an outraged scream came from Hermoine's room

"MALFOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM!!!!!!! GET OUT YOU STUPID FERRET!!" Hermione screamed

* * *

**

* * *

A/N ok I know that this chapter is short but hey I thought it was the perfect place to stop and post so then I could start another chapy. Sorry it too so long my job is sort of manual labor so I'm either tired, doing homework, at work, eating, or sleeping. Well I hoped you liked it. Bye Bye! **


	7. Starting a Family!

**Chapter 6**

"Age is no guarantee of maturity." –Lawana Blackwell

_Last time:_

"_How bout 'Fabio?" Andrea asked with a grin gracing her lips._

"_Why would we want a stupid password like that?" Draco Malfoy asked._

"_Well it's that or Gryfindore rules," Stated Andrea as Draco's face changed from disgusted to outraged then content._

"_Fabio it is than." Mumbled Draco as he glared at the now happy bouncing blond girl next to him. _

_The four seventh years walked into the corridor behind the painting and into a dorm similar to the Gryfindore common room only instead of red and gold it was all of the house colors pulled together into a perfect color scheme. Along with the usual tables, chairs, sofas, and fires there was a small kitchen, a library almost of bookshelves, and a door leading select gender prefect like bathrooms. _

"_Amazing." Hermione and Harry grasped as they gazed around the room._

"_I've seen better." Andrea stated in a sad tone as she walked up the staircase and into a room with her name on the door._

"_My manor is much better than this dump." Malfoy sneered as he sauntered up the stairs and into his room._

_Slowly while checking out their new common room Harry and Hermione walked into their room with out noticing the pattern. (Draco-Hermione and Andrea-Harry) _

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Suddenly an outraged scream came from Hermoine's room _

"_MALFOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM!!!!!!! GET OUT YOU STUPID FERRET!!" Hermione screamed_

Now:

Both Harry and Andrea ran into Hermoine's room to find the two glaring at each other.

"What part of shared common room and bathrooms didn't you hear Granger?" Growled Draco, whose face had a pink tint to it.

"What is it with everyone being rude to one another? Can't you guys just get along! I demand that you guys, including you Harry make a truce right here right now. If you don't you learn what hell is like." Andrea ordered. The three students stared at her in shock. "Well?"

The two Gryfindoors were shocked even more when Malfoy stuck his hand out.

"Potter, Granger just do it. You haven't seen the damage she can cause like I have. My fathers even scared of her." Malfoy said as Andrea smirked.

The two Gryfindoors and Slytherin shook hands thus forming a truce to treat each other nicely. They then turned to Andrea who was smiling.

"So Drake what's this with people calling you a ferret? Hey that reminds me of the albino giant rat!" Andrea exclaimed causing both her and Draco to start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked the two blonds.

"When Andy was about six she was visiting my mother and I at Malfoy Manor and my father decide to barge in and start hitting me for no reason. Well Andy didn't like this so she used wand less magic and turned him into a white albino Rat. Mother didn't change him back till a month later. He hasn't come within ten miles of Andy ever since." Malfoy laughed.

The four teenagers fell on the bathroom floor laughing so hard they almost started to cry.

Andrea stopped laughing when she heard and own tapping and hooting by a window in Hermione's room. It was a giant black eagle that had some type of dark aura around it. Andrea opened the Howler as it had her name on it.

_Dear Andrea,_

_WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ASSOCIATIONG WITH MUDBLOODS AND HALFBLOODS!! YOU ARE AN UTTER DESCRASE TO THIS FAMILY!! IF YOU DO NOT CLEAN UP YOUR ACT RIGHT AWAY I SHALL BE FORCED TO TEACH YOU A LESSIN!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOUNG LADY!! TELL DRACO THE SAME GOES FOR HIM._

_From your uncle,_

Zechariah K. Johnson 

As the howler tore it's self up Andrea didn't even notice that she was trembling. Her uncle had dubbed himself her father figure without her or her mothers consent when she was born. He believed that she should only associate with purebloods, just like Lucius drilled into Draco. She knew he wouldn't hesitate to hurt her new friends. Andrea ran out of Hermiones room leaving the other three behind and ran into hers slamming and locking her door shut. She used a locking spell on her doors so no one could get in.

Draco picked up the letter and read it. He heard his cousin crying in the room next door.

"Malfoy I mean Draco what's wrong?" Harry asked the slytherin boy.

"Just family business. Apparently my uncle only wants us to be friends and civil to only purebloods. If we don't listen he'll most likely do something to Andy and I. Or you two." Draco said. Both Harry and Hermione gasped.

"So all these years you've only been mean to us because you had to?" Hermione asked.

"I guess you could say that. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go check on Andy, these sort of things have a big effect on her."

Draco knocked on his cousin's door. "Andy may I come in. It's me Drake." The door slowly clicked open. He walked in to see his favorite cousin on her bed crying her heart out. As he sat down next to her he pulled her onto her lap and into his arms rocking her back and forth. Finally she calmed down and stopped crying.

"Why does you hate Harry and Hermione just because of their blood. They're just he same as you and me! Then he goes and try's to run my life, I just hate it! I wish dad was alive and would knock his fucking lights out!!" Sobbed Andrea as Draco let out a quit chuckle.

"As much as I would love to see that we both know there's no way your dad could be alive! After all Aunt Bellatrix made sure of that unfortunately. Though maybe someday someone will get rid of both him and my father. Then we won't have to watch our backs every second. Any way we can still be friends with Scarhead and Granger.." Andrea punched Draco lightly. "Sorry, Harry and Hermione just not in public. Now why don't we go to dinner before I starve to death." He said as both their stomachs grumbled.

The two teenagers jumped for the bed and raced to the Great hall where everyone else had started eating. As the two blonds walked in everyone turned and stared as they went their separate ways. Draco to Slytherin while Andrea went to Gryfindore. Completely ignoring her uncle's letter she sat down right between Hermione and Harry causing her uncle to glare at her.

After dinner was over the Headmaster stood up.

"Tomorrow instead of taking your regular classes all seventh years will be taking part in a program put together by the ministry to prepare you for life outside of these walls. You will be paired with a spouse and put into situations that witches and wizard family's have to deal with every day. You also will be graded on how well you do. So see you all tomorrow morning and sleep tight."

Whispers filled the hall as everyone registered what just happened.

The four heads made their way to their dorm and went to bed.

Next Morning

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS IT'S TIME TO RISE AND SHINE!"

Hermione, Harry, and Draco bolted up from their beds. Almost like robots the three teens got dressed and ready for supper and headed down to the commons where Andrea was smiling innocently.

"Don't even try. Instead of a halo you should have two horns and a pitchfork." Mumbled Draco as he glared at his cousin. "Be smart and put ward in your room, sometimes she gets more creative."

"But Drake I though you loved waking up looking like a girl! I mean you did scream cheerfully when you saw yourself in the mirror," she laughed, causing Draco to turne bright red. "You know that right now you could rival Ron for how red you are; Drake did you want to be a Gryfindore?"

Seeing Draco turn from embaressed to furious the trio ran to the Great Hall and sat down in their respectable places.

Seeing that everyone was finished eating and all you younger students had left to go to there morning classes the headmaster stood up and waved on of his hands causing the food to disappear.

"Now I will read of the wife's name following with the husbands then you will go and find your apartments."

Susan Bones, Gregory Goyle

The group watched in horror as the house's were placed with there house's enemy.

Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy

Andrea Johnson- Black, Harry Potter

Both Andrea and Harry were very happy about this arrangement while everyone else looked ready for the kill.

Pansy Parkenson, Ronald Weasley.

All the students filed out of the hall and went off to find their homes for the year. Harry and Andrea happened to be one of the first couples to find their apartment they also found Hermione's and Draco's; which was right next to theirs.

It was a very modern looking house of sort. It had a spacious kitchen with dining area, two bedrooms one for the couple to share and one for their "children", a bathroom, family room, and a balcony, which over saw the quidditch pitch.

Andrea's POV 

"It's amazing the things that happen at Hogwarts don't you think?" Came Harry's voice from behind me. I could feel his breath on the back on my neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Ya, my mom and dad used to always tell me story's there years here. I just never thought I'd be able to have those same joyful moments." I said as I turned around in his arms and rested my hands on his firm muscular chest. "Now I'm glad that I came here cause everything they told me would happen has." I whispered as a reached up and kissed hi. Next thing I knew I was up against the wall and we were making out like we would never stop.

However someone always has to interrupt. Right when they were getting comfortable Draco barged in Screaming followed by a timid Hermione who looked pregnate!?!


End file.
